Phase I research includes synthesis of potential HBV compunds, screening for activity and short and long term cytotoxicity studies in a cell culture model. Phase II will involve further synthesis of derivatives based on phase I results. Large amounts of promising compounds will be made which will be tested for efficacy and long term toxicity in vitro and in vivo.